


Inkigayo Sandwich

by fanta_jess, kihological



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kiho as solo artists, M/M, a little side of Joohyuk, inkigayo sandwich, just read it, kihyun why, this is just a crack fic, wonho is a shy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_jess/pseuds/fanta_jess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihological/pseuds/kihological
Summary: Wonho is shy and disgusted and Kihyun is just hungry.





	Inkigayo Sandwich

There he was again. With that lively smile and that sparkle in the eyes Iloved so much. The only problem is that the whole glow wasn't for me but for Lee Minhyuk. If  i didn't know that Minhyuk is with Jooheon, i'd think he and my crush are dating.

My name is Lee Hoseok, but all my fans know me as Wonho... Shin Wonho. I'm a South Korean singer and songwriter. And... i have a crush that my friends insist on saying it's a cliff on the smallest, cute, loving boy i know. Anyone who looks at Yoo Kihyun and tells him that he is an angel, proves that he doesn't know him right. Yoo Kihyun isn't an angel, but the demon himself. But all that brightness and his smiles are the most angelic thing i know. Not a child could ever be so angelic.

\- Wonho, you have to hurry, Inkigayo will end and you won't have delivered this.- Hyungwon said, trying to persuade me to deliver the famous inkigayo sandwich soon. This sandwich might not have the best ingredients, but it was famous for idols delivering sandwiches to each other with their mobile phone numbers.

\- He still hasn't delivered?- Jooheon asked appearing behind me and as soon as i turned, he simply took it out of my hand.- I'll give it to you, Kihyunie is Min's best friend.- without i saying nothing, Jooheon went to the other side of the backroom room of the inkigayo, handing the sandwich to Kihyun and hugging Minhyuk. The nervousness began to seize me every second, especially when i saw Kihyun smile and unwrap the sandwich. My heart was beating a thousand every second. And then i saw him start eating the sandwich.

At that moment, i panicked. How could he eat the inkigayo sandwich? No one eats that thing. And what should i do? I put my mobile phone number in there so i can talk to Kihyun, but he... is he just swallowing my mobile phone number? What the hell should i do? It's not like i could go in there and tell him to stop eating my mobile phone number.

I looked at Jooheon and saw him wide-eyed, clearly startled as he watched Kihyun devour the sandwich with the mobile phone number right next to him. I didn't think anyone could really eat something like that.

\- He... is eating... the sandwich?- Hyungwon asked beside me, making me look at him.- Wow, Seokie, you're not lucky... it's not like you're brave to try to talk to him and he’ll probably eat your phone number again if you do the same thing.- it was then that i realized what i should do. I couldn't let my fear win the chance of me dating Kihyun that easily. Without me finding myself, i was already walking towards the smallest, ignoring Hyungwon’s calls. As soon as he saw me close, Jooheon scowled, trying to figure out what was going on, but i wasn't  going to give up asking Kihyun to go out with me... not today.

\- Excuse me... my name is Shin Wonho and... this sandwich? I don't know exactly how you can eat this, but i had left a message if you'd like to go out with me.- i said quietly and confidently, completely ignoring when Hyungwon came to my side and Jooheon simply grabbed him and pulled him into the middle of Minhyuk and he.- Since you're eating my mobile phone number, i would like to know if you want to go out with me?- it was at this moment that i saw my whole life pass me by. I had finally had the guts to ask my crush to go out with me on a date. And especially he had gained enough courage to speak to Yoo Kihyun.

\- Wow... and i thought you were shy... can we change our numbers to match our date?- Kihyun sad with a determined smile, making me smile for the courage to invite Yoo Kihyun out with me.

\- We can change our numbers, as long as you don't eat my number again.- i said with amusement, listening to Kihyun laughing.

\- Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall had liked this, leave kudos <3


End file.
